


The Forgetful Newt

by Danni_Lea



Series: Shatterdome Atlanta Fanfic Slams [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Shatterdome Atlanta 2015 Fanfiction Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Newton can be a bit forgetful. Chuck really should be more frustrated, but well, he's more resigned by this point.</p><p>Written for the fanficton slam at Shatterdome Atlanta 2015. Prompts were drawn from a bag - one place, two characters and a theme. My prompt was LOCCENT - Chuck Hansen - Newt Geiszler - Forgetfulness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgetful Newt

**Author's Note:**

> LOCCENT - Chuck - Newt - Forgetfulness

One of the more rather annoying things about being in the Hong Kong Shatterdome, Chuck had decided, was that Newt was constantly forgetting his shit everywhere.

Books and papers, tattoo drawings and random Kaiju bits were everywhere - and Chuck was positive Stacker had talked to Newt several times about the Kaiju bits at least (he knows this because every time someone finds a chunk of Kaiju, Stacker disappears in the direct of Newt and Hermann’s lab for several hours and inevitably Newt will be found pouting later on).

It really got ridiculous in LOCCENT. No, seriously it did. Chuck would wander up to talk to his Dad or Tendo or sometimes Stacker and he’d trip over goddamn Kaiju books and mathematics books that Chuck can’t be sure are Newt’s or Hermann’s but he knows they were left by Newt. Absolutely, one hundred percent knows because Newt is also in LOCCENT when Chuck trips over one of the books and slams his head on the console he was walking by.

Chuck cradled his head and swore. He could hear someone heading for him - more than likely Newt, because his voice was getting louder as he kept talking about Kaiju to one of the technicians. Because this is seriously his life.

“Oh hey, dude, how’s the head? What happened?” Oh, look, Newt stopped talking about Kaiju.

Chuck glowered at Newt and kicked the book - something by Sir Isaac Newton, ha - at him.

“That happened. Again.”

Newt looked down at the book and grinned before scooping it up, “I’ve been looking for this man! Hermann’s been wanting to use it for reference on some of his calculations.”

Chuck narrowed his eyes at him and actually growled a little bit, “Glad to know the possible concussion is less concerning than you’re book.”

“Come on Chuck, we all know you’re more thick headed than that,” Newt replied while offering a hand. Chuck sighed and took it and let Newt help haul him up. This had happened so much, it’s actually getting difficult to get angry and stay angry at scientist.

“Just stop leaving your shit everywhere!”

“Aw, c’mon dude, I’m not that bad.”

“Where’s you’re Xenobiology book then?” Chuck countered.

“Uh.”

“In the mess, you ass.”

“Oops.”


End file.
